A New Home
by Bushy Squirrel
Summary: Sam just can't be happy even though Christmas is coming. No one ever wants a spotted elephant. - Part of my "Winchester Island of Misfit Toys" collection.


Sam shook his head rapidly as he pulled himself out of the snow pile. Gabriel and Adam laughed hysterically as they watched, neither of them offering any help.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Sam shot at the sarcastically. "It's not like the snow falling off the roof was totally unexpected."

"Oh, lighten up, Sammy. Christmas is coming! It's time for cheer!" Gabriel got out between laughs. Sam rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

"Another Christmas, another year of unwanted toys," Sam said dryly. He looked down at his own spotted skin and sighed. No one ever wanted a spotted elephant.

"Don't be like that, Sam. You may get lucky this year," Adam spoke up. "After all, Dean went to that girl, Jo, and Castiel went to that girl, Meg. They are more useless than you are!"

"Dean is also a dog, regardless of his patchwork fur design. Lots of kids love dogs," Sam reminded Adam.

"And Cas? He is a wingless angel. What is the use of a wingless angel?" Gabriel asked, giving up on cheering up Sam. Sam had been on the Island of Misfit Toys the longest. So long that he met the original Rudolph. It was understandable that he was feeling a bit down.

"Who knows?" Sam shrugged. "All I know is that no one ever wants a spotted elephant."

Adam and Gabriel exchanged a look. As a horseless cowboy and one-eyed teddy bear, respectively, they each knew they had a good chance that Santa would find a home for them. They could offer Sam sympathy, but no empathy.

"Well, Santa will be here soon to pick up the toys he found homes for this year. Keep up the hope that he found a home for you this Christmas," Adam offered mildly.

"Fine," Sam replied morosely, obviously not going to be leaving this funk any time soon. Exchanging another look, Adam and Gabriel each grabbed one of Sam's arms and headed off towards the castle.

It didn't take the three of them long to reach the main hall, where Santa was already speaking with King Moonracer.

"Yes! Definitely found homes for plenty of toys this year! All the good little boys and girls have been asking for some toys that are just as unique as they are," Santa said in response to something that King Moonracer said.

"That is excellent news! Go ahead and collect the toys. I am sure they will be happy to finally have a home." King Moonracer waved a paw towards the large group of toys that congregated in the main hall. Santa nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the toys with a large smile. As he made his way through the large group of toys and collecting the ones he was here for, Sam, Adam, and Gabriel remained silent. Adam may have said to remain hopeful, but it was hard to be when the moment came. Santa's smile grew larger when he noticed the trio of toys and began walking directly towards them.

"It was nice knowing which ever one of you is leaving today," Sam muttered under his breath. Adam and Gabriel both patted Sam's arms, neither of them wanted to response to that statement.

"Today is an exciting day, indeed," Santa said to the three of them when he finally reached them. "So many toys are finally getting homes. Gabriel, Sam, Adam, if all three of you could go join the others out by my sled that would be absolutely perfect. It should not take me long to gather the rest of the toys leaving today."

"Wait. All _three_ of us?" Sam looked up at Santa in shock, not wanting to believe what he just heard. Gabriel and Adam shared an excited look behind Sam's back. Sure, none of them were going to see each other again, but all _three_ of them were getting homes today.

"Yes, Sam, all three of you. Adam will be going to a little boy named Michael, Gabriel will be going to a little girl named Kali, and _you_ are going to a little boy named Lucifer. He was rather specific about what he wanted, too. I'm sure he'll be very excited to meet you," Santa explained.

"Thank you so much for finding us homes, Santa! We'll head out to your sled right away," Gabriel inserted himself before Sam could deny that he was actually being chosen. Pulling at Sam's arm as Adam pushed, Gabriel led the way out of the main hall at a rushed pace. None of them spoke again until they were back outside.

"We all got chosen! We all got chosen!" Adam called out excitedly. He gave Sam and Gabriel a huge smile as they made their way to Santa's sled. "Aren't you happy, Sam? You are finally getting a home!"

"I... I can't believe it," Sam let out. "I have a home. I... Someone actually wants a spotted elephant."

"See! We have been telling you to not give up!" Gabriel shook Sam lightly for emphasis. "It has been quite the pleasure to get to know the two of you, but do forgive me for saying I'd rather get to know this Kali."

"Michael," Adam tested the name. "I think I'm going to like this little boy."

"Lucifer," Sam whispered under his breath. He wondered what the little boy looked like.

Sam breathed heavily as he lay in the box that Santa's elves had put him in for Lucifer. The little boy's family had waited until the evening of Christmas Day to open presents, so he had been waiting a little bit longer than expected. Not that Sam minded. Now that he would finally have a home, he'd be willing to wait a whole lot longer to meet Lucifer. As voices began to rise in the room that Sam was in, he began to breathe faster. It was finally time to open presents.

Sam's box moved suddenly and was passed between hands a few times before being set down again, the voices of the adults moving away. It was quieter where Sam's box had been set down and Sam was beginning to think that he was set aside somewhere else. However, someone began to pick at the wrapping paper surrounding Sam's box and he began to get excited again.

Moments later light leaked into the box under the crack of the top before it was removed completely, revealing the face of a blonde, 9-year-old boy. Excitement was clear in the boy's eyes, but the smile that was on his face was small and looked out-of-use. He lifted Sam out of the box and held Sam out with straight arms to get a better look at him. From what Sam could see, he and the boy were alone in the corner the boy had sat down in.

"A spotted elephant," the boy said. He brought Sam closer and looked at the tag that Santa's elves had added before they packed Sam away. "A spotted elephant named Sam. Hello, Sam. I'm Lucifer."

Lucifer brought Sam up again so they were face-to-face. Sam wished so much that he could reach out and hug Lucifer, but finally being able to look at the boy would do.

"Dad and my siblings don't really give me much attention. I don't really have that many friends, either. It can be lonely. I think I'm going to have a good time with you as my new best friend," Lucifer spoke to Sam in a low tone as if Sam were another person he was sharing a secret with. Lucifer hugged Sam tightly after going quiet for a few moments, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck.

The urge to hug back was almost too much to bear for Sam, but he managed. He was going to have a magnificent time being loved by Lucifer. He could tell.


End file.
